


Best Laid Plans [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke discovers something about the Uchiha clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61995) by Asuka Kureru. 



> **Warnings** : Drunk dubious consent. Listen at 1:15:29 for more explicit warnings.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Best%20Laid%20Plans.mp3) | 1:16:33 | 70.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-laid-plans-1) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dude (Looks Like a Lady)_ by Aerosmith

### Art

[Sexy no Jutsu - Sakura version](http://askerian.deviantart.com/art/Sexy-no-Jutsu-Sakura-version-57634212) by Askerian on Deviant Art

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
